


Bad Habits™

by Prince_Of_The_Night



Series: The Winding Road Approaches [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Drabble, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insomnia, M/M, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Of_The_Night/pseuds/Prince_Of_The_Night
Summary: Allen has a lot of Bad Habits™, but Kanda and Alma love him anyway.





	Bad Habits™

**Author's Note:**

> More yulmallen because I'm obsessed! Read and review please; I live off comments, haha.

Allen had a plethora of Bad Habits ™  \- capitol and trademarked intended and needed. Honestly, he was eternally grateful that his lovers were so patient and forgiving. Some of them weren’t that bad, like biting his nails. Allen had admitted it was a problem, but not until the fourth time he had to ask Alma to drive him to the nearest Rite-Aid because they were out of band aids (again) and he had picked apart his cuticles and was bleeding. (“Allen, you have to stop doing this to yourself,” they had said and even Kanda was starting to seem a little unsettled by it.)

Perhaps more concerning (at least to Alma and Kanda, but they also seemed to worry about Allen  _ lack _ of concern) was his habit of not sleeping. Too many times - according to literally everyone but Allen - had one of his lovers come out to use the restroom well into night (“Normal people go to bed before 3 am, Moyashi.”) only to find him sitting on couch and pattering away at his laptop, a glass in hand (sometimes grape juice, other times something a little stronger). Kanda had suggested Allen talk to his doctor, but it was Alma who really tried to solve the problem. (“What problem?” Allen had said. “I don’t see anything wrong.”) They bought the melatonin and caffeine tablets, offered the idea of using them to regulate his sleeping cycle. Alma tried so, so hard and Allen loved them all the more for it. But all the love in the world seemed incapable of fixing Allen’s insomnia.

And God, the three of them could go on and on, but it always simmered down to the same thing:

Alma and Kanda endlessly loved their boyfriend, Bad Habits ™  and all, even if he seemed eternally determined to be an idiot. 


End file.
